As a power source for driving a motor of an electric car or the like, or as a power source for household use or industrial use, a battery module is employed whose charge capacity and output voltage are increased by interconnecting a plurality of cells in parallel or in series. In the battery module, electrode terminals of the plurality of cells are connected to a common current collecting plate. When an excessive current flows through one of the plurality of cells, the battery module can be short-circuited by itself. In order to prevent the short-circuit, a fuse for disconnecting the current collecting plate from a cell is disposed.